I'll Be Your Superhero
by fangsandvampirates
Summary: Fifteen years after "Batman and...Castiel?" Dean Winchester finds himself staring into familiar blue eyes, eyes he thought he'd never see again. (Yes, this is a sequel so I recommend you read "Batman and...Castiel?" before this one. Thank you.)
1. Chapter 1

The town belonged to him. Everyone knew his name and they either loved it or loathed it; there was no in between. He was a ladies man, but he wasn't too shabby with the men, either. He was the high school's top wrestler, Homecoming King and the go-to mechanic if a car broke down near the school. At the age of seventeen, Lawrence, Kansas was his. His green eyes and bowlegs ruled the town.

Who was this pride and joy? Dean Robert Winchester.

He graced the halls of Lawrence High School and the students' eyes followed him everywhere he went, greeting him with grins of adoration or grimaces of hate. It was the same with the teachers. Some of them bowed to every word he said, others were hard on him saying, "The real world isn't going to bend every which way for a kid like you."

But Dean understood that. He knew that Lawrence was a one-of-a-kind type of town. He knew not everyone had the loving parents he had. Or the smart little brother who helps him with his homework. Or the family friends who are there for him through everything.

He understands the hardships of life all too well. Even though it's been fifteen years, he remembers the little blue eyed boy from his daycare: the Robin to his Batman. He may have forgotten the kid's name, but he remembers the kid's story: the abusive dad, the fun months he and his brother had at Dean's house, the day their mom took them away. He remembers locking himself in his room for the following weeks and doing nothing but yearn for his best friend.

No matter who befriended Dean, the teenager never forgot the boy with the blue eyes. His only wish was that he remembered the boy's name. He had asked his parents at one point, several years ago, but the pained look John and Mary gave their son told him enough: the fact that the name had been forgotten meant they could forget him, too. That they wouldn't have to relive those memories anymore. Sam surely didn't know who the kid was considering he was born shortly before they left.

Dean never expected to see the same shade of blue on his first day of senior year. As soon as his eyes had landed on the kid, a name suddenly flew out of his lips: "Robin."


	2. Chapter 2

"Robin? Is there a bird in the school again? Come on, Brother, what the hell are you on?"

Dean barely heard Benny. He kept staring at the blue eyes even though they had turned away.

"Dean?" Benny shook Dean's arm. "You got some eye candy down there or something?"

"Yeah, or something." Dean was in a daze.

"Well here comes your summer fling, Brother."

"My what?" Dean finally snapped his attention to his best friend.

"That girl you did in the back of your car? The red head."

"Who, Anna? It was just a one-time thing."

"Good thing, too, cuz it looks like she's moved on." Benny pointed to said girl just as she wrapped her arms around the blue eyed boy.

"I'm, uh, going to go say hi." Dean shoved the backpack he had on his shoulder at Benny. His best friend rolled his eyes, but didn't question it, and walked away.

Dean walked up to Anna and slid his arm across her shoulders. "Hey, baby," he pecked her cheek. "How are you doing this fine morning?"

Anna scoffed, shaking his arm off. "Back off, Winchester. You don't want Zachariah to kick your ass again."

"Oh, please. I can handle your cousin." Dean glanced at 'Robin', who was watching the conversation with careful eyes. The Winchester wasn't sure if he remembered him.

"It sure didn't look like it," a blonde said as he walked up behind Anna. "Zach got you pretty good."

Unfortunately, they were right. When Anna's cousin found out that Dean had screwed Anna then dumped her, Zachariah had jumped him. Needless to say, Dean ended up with a broken nose while Zachariah suffered a split lip. It wasn't the wrestler's finest moment.

And if reliving the defeat was bad enough, things got worse when Robin spoke up.

"So this is the guy who broke your heart, Anna?" Dean about melted. A high schooler's voice really shouldn't be that low.

"Then Zachariah broke his nose," the blonde smirked.

"And if Balthazar hadn't been there to pull Zach off, Dean would have probably lost his head." Anna patted the blonde on the chest.

Balthazar ruffled the red hair. "What is family for if not to protect each other?"

Dean stuttered, his brain still focused on the fact his Robin has a better voice for Batman than he does. That's when he noticed the black t-shirt the teen was wearing, and he couldn't help blurting: "But you're Robin. Why are you wearing a Batman shirt?"

**A/N: Yes, Dean is a major dork. We know this already. **


	3. Chapter 3

Dean suddenly wasn't the only one red in the face: his Robin was, too.

It took Balthazar and Anna only a second to realize what was going on.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot you two know each other!" Balthazar smacked Dean's shoulder. "It's been so long, I can't believe you remember Cassy!"

"That's his name?" Dean asked stupidly.

Robin stared at Dean. "You really don't remember me?"

Dean shrugged, desperately hoping he could sink into the floor. "All I can't remember is your name…"

Before anyone was able to respond, someone looped their arm around Dean's.

"Hey, baby," a voice cooed in his ear. "You'd better get to class or you'll be late."

Dean glanced at the face that was perched on his shoulder. "Lisa, what are you doing here? You graduated last year."

"I know, but I was dropping the girls off and I wanted to see my Boo."

"Boo?" Balthazar chuckled.

"I'll walk you to your class," Lisa offered, ignoring Balthazar. "Let's leave these religious freaks to themselves."

She started pulling Dean away as Anna started hollering at her.

"Religious freaks?! You bitch! It's not our fault we were all named after angels!" Anna would have followed the couple down the hall if Robin and Balthazar hadn't held her back.

"Dean, you never talk to those people. Why were you talking to those people?" Lisa asked.

"Because I can talk to whoever I want to, Lisa. It's a free country." Dean was starting to get annoyed with how protective Lisa was over him. Ever since middle school, they had had an "on-again, off-again" relationship, where they were currently in the 'on' stage. "So, are Madison and Sarah excited for junior year?"

Lisa grinned at the new subject. "My girls are so happy to be almost done with high school. What about Sam? Is he happy to start?"

Dean shrugged. He hadn't seen his brother since they arrived at the school. "He's probably hoping to have some classes with that cute blonde."

"Oh, the one that he was crushing on over the summer?" Lisa squealed. "Oh my goodness, they'd be so cute together!"

A quick thank you was sent up to the heavens as Dean and Lisa reached his first class. "Well, I've got to get to the learning, and you probably have somewhere else you can spend your time. Bye."

Lisa waggled her fingers at him. "You wanna hang out after school?"

"I promised I'd hang out with Sam. I'll see you sometime, Lisa."

Dean quickly took his seat just as the bell rang.

"Well, that girlfriend of yours is a character," the deep voice from earlier sounded from the seat behind Dean. It was Robin. "Hi, Dean. I'm Castiel."

"Cas," Dean grinned. "Why couldn't I think of that?"

Castiel shrugged. "Castiel is sort of a hard name to remember. But at least you do remember me. Oh, and about the shirt? Anna told me my Batman still lived in Lawrence. So I was hoping to run into him sometime today." He leaned in closer to Dean. "Do you know anyone who would make a good Batman?"

"Ahem. Summer is over, boys. Mr. Winchester, please turn around. You have plenty of time to flirt after class," the teacher said.

Dean turned pink as he faced the teacher. "Sorry, Mr. Shurley."

About halfway through English class, a note was slipped onto Dean's desk from behind.

_Batman,_

_I overheard you say you wanted to hang out with your brother after school. Was that something you said to get your girlfriend off your back or was it true? Either way, I'd love to get to know the older Dean. Even if you are hanging with Sam, I'd love to see him, too._

_ -Robin_

Dean grinned at the neat handwriting. He answered:

_Cas, _

_Yes, it was something I said to get Lisa away. Sam is going to a friend's house after school. _

_I do actually have to go to work after, but you can tag along if you want to. Bobby won't mind._

"It's a date," Cas whispers, making Dean turn red again.


	4. I'M GOING TO BE REWRITING THIS STORY

**Hey, guys! I wanted to give you a warning:**

**I'm planning on rewriting "I'll Be Your Superhero" because it's taken a different turn that I intended it to. Things have happened earlier than I wanted them to so I'm going to be changing it. **

**So, instead of changing things in the chapters, I'm going to start it over.**

**I don't know when I'm going to be uploading the updated version, but when I do, this one will be deleted. **

**Thank you for reading it so far, and I hope you read the new one.**

**Thank you! **

**Love,**

**Rachel**


End file.
